


Words Are Very Unnecessary

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's utter distraction at a bikini. Complete summer distraction pwp. Entirely au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Very Unnecessary

It’s obscene.

That’s the only thought Killian can form as he leans on the deck railing and stares out across the yard at Emma. She’s lying in a lounge chair, long legs stretched out before her, wearing a deep blue bikini top that stretches the definition of swimwear and a pair of cut off shorts with the button popped open and waistband turned down. Belle sits next to her with Robin’s son, Roland, tucked up against her while she spins a story that has both him and Emma laughing. 

It should be a terribly domestic scene, what with David barbecuing next to him, surrounded by their friends, and kids splashing in the pool, but Killian’s focus on is how Emma’s breasts sway with her laughter and how his lips itch to trace the curves left exposed by her top. He bites back a groan and shuts his eyes as he polishes off the remains of his drink, savoring in the burn of the rum as it coats the back of his throat. 

“You all right there?” David asks. 

“Aye, mate. Long week. Feels good to relax a minute.” It’s not a lie, exactly. However, Killian is glad David has his back to him as he turns whatever it is he has cooking on the grill. He’s sure one good look at him would betray calmness of his voice. He glances back across the lawn and spies Belle pushing up off her chair to chase after a running Roland who appears to be doing his best imitation of what Killian can only guess is a gosling attempting his first flight.

Seizing the opportunity for what it is, he bends to the cooler and grabs a bottle of the beer he saw Emma drinking earlier. He twists off the cap as he makes his way from the deck to where she remains perched on her chair, head pressed back and tilted towards the sky. He comes up behind her and crouches so that his chin rests on the back of her chair just above her ear. He reaches around and dangles the beer before her.

“It’s not on, Swan.”

She takes the proffered bottle and says, “Excuse me?”

Killian lets his hand hang for a moment before pulling it back to rest behind her neck and tangling his fingers in the ties of her bikini top. He tugs lightly on one end. 

“If you’d like this dalliance to remain between us, love, I’m going to need you in slightly more clothing when surrounded by company.”

He can see a grin form at the corner of her mouth as she brings her beer to her lips and takes a long, slow swallow. It’s all he can do to not run his tongue along her throat as it bobs. When she’s done she turns to him and raises one eyebrow. 

He untangles his fingers from the strings at the back of her neck and bites out, “Guest room. Five minutes.” He then stands and walks off, grateful that no one appears to be paying him any mind as he’s sure there’s no masking the erection pressing against his shorts.

++

He’s barely settled against the headboard when the door to the room cracks open and Emma slides inside. He watches her in silence as she closes the door with her foot and pushes her shorts down her legs.

“Big, bad Captain defeated by a bathing suit?” she quips as she crawls up the bed to straddle his lap. “Would have thought you’d seen plenty out on that boat of yours.” She leans in to run her tongue along the shell of his ear and he can’t help the groan that escapes this time. “Pretty young things in all manner of undress.” She punctuates the statement by reaching back behind her to loosen the ties of her bikini top and lets it fall between them.

He runs the backs of his hands across her shoulders and down her arms, letting his fingertips graze along the sides of her breasts before moving to palm them both. “Few have tits as spectacular as these, Swan.” He enjoys the weight of them for a moment before moving to trace along their undersides and back up to swirl around her hardened nipples. “And fewer still leave them on such display just for me.” He can feel her shiver in his lap and presses up against her. 

“Plus I am not entirely sure calling that a bathing suit is entirely fair.” He shoots her a grin and taps a finger against his lips. “There were children down there, Swan, and I’ve seen more clothes on a -”

“I’d think twice about finishing that statement,” she bites out but still grinds back against him.

“Forgive me, love. Been a long week and I’ve missed you.”

He leans up and captures her lips in a kiss then swipes his tongue along her lower lip before worrying it between his teeth. He relishes the sigh that escapes her mouth and uses her distraction to flip their positions and press her back into the mattress. He kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat while running his hands down her sides to settle on her hips. 

Killian continues kissing down between the valley of her breasts before turning to pull a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Emma gasps and pushes up, allowing Killian’s hands to circle behind her and pull down her bikini bottom. He allows the rest of his body to follow the path of his hands as he pulls the suit down her legs, stopping to drag teeth and place kisses along her inner thighs, the backs of her knees, and the arches of her feet. 

Sitting back on his heels, he looks down at Emma, following the shutters of her uneven breaths. He’s about to lean in to run his tongue along her folds when she interrupts him a small kick.

“Why are you still dressed?”

Killian laughs. “Impatient much?”

“Someone’s bound to notice we’re gone if you don’t move this along.”

He wants to feel wounded at that but then she prods his ankle with her toe and whispers, “We’ll have time for patience later.” He grins down at her instead and reaches to retrieve the condom he put in his back pocket. Tossing it beside her and he stands and pulls his shirt over his head followed by pushing off his shorts and briefs. 

He’s barely stood back upright before she’s tugging him back into the bed and pushing him down into the mattress this time. She straddles him and feathers her fingers along his cock before gripping it more firmly and teasing it along her folds. He can feel her clench before she pulls back and reaches for the condom. Then she’s tearing at the packet, unrolling the condom down his length, and sinking herself down on him before he has the chance to catch his breath.

“Missed this. Missed the feel of you inside me,” she says as she reaches down for his hands and places them on her hips. He takes her cue and holds tight as she shifts to lean back, placing her hands behind her, next to his knees. As she settles, he shifts his hips in order to push up further into her and watches as her eyes fall closed and she bites at her lip. 

“Oh, Swan,” he groans and she circles her hips in response. “So tight like this.”

She moans and he shifts his focus down to watch his cock slip in and out of her. “Fuck. So fucking hot, Swan.” He moves one hand down to allow his thumb to circle and then push down on her clit.

He can feel her clenching down and fluttering around his cock. She lifts a hand to bite down against her cries and he pushes himself up one last time before grunting and feeling himself tumble over the edge after her. 

++

When he emerges from the house, Killian crosses to where David is sitting with Leo perched on his lap, babbling and grabbing for his toes. He snatches Leo up and lifts him above his head to run raspberries along his protruding belly. His squeals of laughter are enough to cause Killian to laugh out loud as well before passing him back to his father. 

He’s settling in the lounge next to David when he hears the screen door slide open and looks up to find Emma walking out with two glasses balanced in one hand while the other pulls the door closed behind her. She’s tied her hair into a ponytail and added a faded and frayed Depeche Mode t-shirt to her earlier outfit. It takes him longer than it should to realize it’s his and he gets stuck on the fact that he can’t remember the last time he wore it.

He can feel more than see David glancing between him and Emma as she makes her way over to them. He’s confident that they’ve also commanded the attention of Mary Margaret and Belle who are on the other side of the pool, legs dangling in the water and suddenly silent.

“Where’d you find this?” he asks, reaching out to toy with the shirt’s hem once she’s standing next to him.

She merely smiles in response and leans down to place a quick kiss to his lips. As she pulls back, she slides one of the glasses to the table beside him and walks away without a word.

“What was -”

Killian raises a hand but doesn’t look away from Emma’s retreating form. He’s sure he has a ridiculous smile plastered to his face, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

She’s kissed him. In public. In front of their friends. Wearing his clothes.

“Dave, just let me have this moment.” He reaches for the glass she brought and takes a long sip. “We can play twenty questions at a later date.”

**Author's Note:**

> While everyone else lost it over last night's teaser release, I was distracted by this bunny and missed the teaser until this morning. 
> 
> Now back to staring at more gifs.


End file.
